


Space and Time

by Rainbow_Shepherdess



Category: Cleopatra In Space (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Shepherdess/pseuds/Rainbow_Shepherdess
Summary: When Cleo returns to Egypt , she begins her new life there as a Queen , alongside with Antony . Everything seems perfect . Her life is good , the citizens are happy , no threat in their way at all . Until one day , someone from the past returns( Spoilers from the books , Comic Universe )
Relationships: Gozi & Cleopatra "Cleo" Philopator VII (Cleopatra in Space)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted because the old one was deleted by me . Since I wanted to start with a separate title

It's been so many years , from the past and future , since Cleo defeated Octavian-or more correctly , Gozi . Written in the stars , what was destined for her and everyone .

The day she left , the statue of her standing great outside of the Academy , reminding everyone of their saviour...

Was she the saviour of Egypt though ?

She and Antony helped Egypt stand up and go against the Roman Empire , eventually defeating it .

The kingdom grew larger , and the couple was doing great at ruling it .

As for the UTA tablet , it was being kept at a safe place inside the palace . No one had access to it except Antony and Cleo .

In general , everything was going great for them

Almost everything

Cleo had everything she had ever wanted in life and more . A loving partner , a kingdom which she could call her own and it's people ...Adding the respect and her friends from the future .

Somedays though , she would wake up at night with a tight feeling to her chest , like , guilt . She didn't know what it was , but it scared her , to the point where she would not sleep .

She thought it was just stress overtaking her , but her mind said otherwise . Something was up , here , or far away .

She thought about using the tablet once again , but it did not click . " Maybe , the danger is here "

She still had the fire powers and her instinct , although this time , they appeared to be confusing her as well . Nothing was right

The idea of grief passed through her mind too . Maybe ...maybe the loss of her old friend Gozi haunted her ? How ? It had been a long time since she last thought of him . No , it had to be wrong

.

It was a sunny morning in Alexadria , the citizens going about their days doing tasks that were required to do , the children going to school , the market full of the latest stuff that was popular in Egypt , everything was in alright...

Antony and Cleo had decided to take a stroll through the town , like they did almost every week .

Cracking jokes , pulling pranks , it was their favourite activity .

Today , they were talking about changes that they would might do to the kingdom , a topic that they discussed once in a while . He suggested that they should build more houses in certain areas and all the typical stuff , like he always did ...

Cleo was not really paying attention to his words but rather and the crowd , a sight that comforted her . Seeing the citizens happy , made her not feel worthless , for once in her life

Suddenly , it was time to go home

Upon arriving at the castle , Antony had to attend a few meetings , while she was protecting the kingdom and answering requests from peasents .

She sat on the throne , her two maids next to her . It was boring , veeery boring . It was a task she usually had to do everyday , nothing new .

Until of the guards came up to her

" Your majesty , some peasant is claiming to know you personally and asking for the permission to see you "

What a strange request

" Bring him in "

The guard went back to the main entrance , coming back with a man

The man was tall, wore somewhat decent clothes for a peasant , and his head hang low , not making eye contact .

Cleo was stunned by his appearance

" What brings you here? "

He bowed

" Your majesty , I would like to speak with you in private "

Her guards on high alert , held their spears close to their bodies

" May I ask for what reason , peasant ? "

" I cannot reveal publicly , your majesty "

The guards were ready to attack

Cleo rose up

" Guards , you can return back to your place and maids , you can leave , I will speak with him in private ..."

The man rose up , his head still hanging low . She did not know why , but , he did not seem dangerous which she could not understand if it was a good sign

The room was empty , only the sound of the air coming in and out .

The man suddenly lifted his eyes to meet hers , he was definitely a weird case

" What requires my special attention ? " She was not going to play nice until he reveal what he wanted

" Relax your majesty I don't want to hurt you "

She looked at him in shock " Do you know who you are talking to ? To the queen of Egypt , not your friend ! "

" I very well know who you are , as well as you too know who I am ..."

He was becoming more comfortable with his words

She took a good look at him , he did seem familiar . Those eyes , the hair , the smile ... Until it hit her

" GOZI !!! " she shouted at the top of her lungs and took a few steps back .

" It is me Cleo , Hello again ..."

Cleo couldn't speak . He was ...dead

" BUT-BUT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD HOW CAN YOU BE ALIVE HERE-" she

looked at his arm

The snake tattoo

A tattoo she knew all to well

" Anubis...he is using you , this is a trap YOU ARE NOT GOZI ! " Her palms in grips ready to attack him

" No no no Cleo , it's just ...it's a big story , but I can promise you I am not Anubis or anyone else , I am Gozi "

Cleo took a few looks at him , he seemed fishy

" How do I know you are telling the truth ? "

" Well you have to let me say it "

They exchanged a look

" Alright " Cleo said as she clamed down

He smiled

" Ready to hear ? "


	2. Chapter 2

" Let's start from the begging ..."

His eyes looked down , while her continued on staring at his

" After you stabbed me , the body I had deteriorated into dust , but my soul didn't disappear . In fact , I woke up in a jungle ..."

The last sentence seemed surreal , even to him

" It was full of different type of trees and creatures , who could talk ! Which honestly , was kind of weird , but considering that was possible in the future I was not surprised . Either way , an ibis appeared at gave me a striking look ...like it trying to tell me something . I got up and followed it , the ibis flying far away from the jungle until it reached the Nile river . There , I saw ...him " This rose even more questions

" Osiris "

" You..you saw O-Osiris?..."

" Yes . He came closer to me and leaned in , his glory basically blinding me . He said that I was worthy of another life , to start again ...next thing I knew , I was back on Earth as Gozi . The Gozi I was years ago ... I knew that I had to do something , a change . So I left . I left Egypt when the war had taken place "

She was...confused and lost

" I grew up on the run , learning new skills as I went on , until one day in a dream , Anubis contacted me again . He is not dead "

Anubis

" He wants us , both , alive "

Him and her

" This is why I came back . To tell you that we need to take action before he does anything more dangerous "

A few minutes pass

" How do I know you are not lying to me , Octavian ? "

The name shocked him , his eyes widen to the sound of it

" Octavian is dead Cleo , he is gone "

" How do I know ? "

" Because I felt him leave me years ago "

" And didn't you- Oh Gozi you are being ridiculous ! "

" Since when wasn't I ridiculous ? All I'm asking from you is help . You are the queen after all "

Cleo turned her back from him , walking away

" Think of your people ...the palaces , the treasures , your family ...Cleo we are not talking about games here-"

" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I WENT THROUGH IN THE FUTURE ?! HOW

MUCH STUFF WAS THROWN AND SAID ABOUT ME ?! WHAT YOU DID TO ME ?

HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ?!"

Her tone of voice suddenly changed . Her eyes looking directly at his with anger

Still , he didn't move

" No I haven't . I have not forgotten Cleo "

No move

" Although I got a second chance , and I want to prove to myself that I am capable of changing "

" I'm sorry Cleo , it was not my fault , it was Anubis "

" LIAR!!! "

" I AM NOT A LIAR CLEO "

They kept looking at each other , now the same anger-filled look on both

" Give me a chance Cleo "

She turned back around again . Her expression still the same . She took a deep breath

" Fine . I will give you a second chance "

His eyes almost softened

" I will listen to what you have to say , although I will be taking everything with a grain of salt ..." She turned to leave

Gozi was standing there , watching her go

She run back , hugging him

The familiar warmth came back after many years . One they shared when they said goodbye to one another on the Nile river years ago . He burried his face in her shoulder , the memories coming back to him

Cleo startes tearing up as her hands wrapped around his body tightly . Her best friend might have come back . The memory of him holding the slingshot still roaming in the back of her mind " I missed you "

A few moments of silence

" I missed you too Cleo . More than I ever knew ..."

They broke the hug , looking at each other

Still , the only thing they remembered was thenselves as kids . Playing with each other through the market and next to the river . Those times were gone now

Anubis was calling


	3. Chapter 3

After he let go of her , the staring that they started almost lasten for about five minutes .

He still saw Cleo , the friend he left behind and found again after long . He missed her , more than he could admit , not that he didn't want to .

" Gozi ? "

He snapped out the starring .

" Yes! "

Cleo softly continued

" I think you might want to meet Antony , my partner "

" Oh yes , definitely "

Cleo's eyes widened , like she had just seen a cat or a cute small animal

" REALLY? YES! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE A GREAT TEAM !!! "

She took him by his hand , dragging him by it towards her room

He indeed missed her

The door swung open , revealing Antony standing there thinking . The room was gold , with a big royal bed in the middle . The vanity and bath close to it . The prettiest view though , was the balcony , where you could see Alexandria at it's finest .

" Antony ! I want you to meet someone!!! "

Antony walked towards them , his eyes shifting between Gozi and Cleo

" Who is this ? "

" Antony , I want you meet Gozi "

Gozi bowed , his eyes never moving from Antony's

" Your Majesty , it is a pleasure to meet you ..."

Antony looked at him like he was an alien

" My pleasure to meet you too , Gozi "

Cleo then persuaded

" Antony , do you remeber Octavian ? "

" Of course , how could I forget that monster ? "

" This is , kind of...him "

Antony froze in his tracks . Taking a few steps back , his hand grabbing his sword and pointing to Gozi

" DO NOT MAKE A STEP FORWARD OR I WILL- "

" ANTONY , IT IS ALRIGHT , HE IS GOING TO DO ANY HARM "

Antony stared for a moment and lowered his sword

" How do you know ? "

" Your majesty let me explain-"

" Silence! Cleo , I hope he is not manipulating you or anything-"

" He is my friend! If you give him sometime to explain you will understand "

He hesitated , his eyes shifting from Gozi , or Octavian in his eyes , to Cleo

He thought there , his sword going back into his belt

" Fine , you allowed to join us for dinner . But if attempt any form of attack , the guards will be waiting for you . "

" Accepted , your majesty "

Antony came out of the room , Gozi and Cleo following him . She turned around to give Gozi a small smile , like a reassuring gesture that he is not going to do anything on him . He liked it , it reminded him of when they were young and they would look at each other when walking down with Cleo's dad and they had to keep quiet as if to not catch them .

They entered the room . The walls again covered in gold , massive windows that showed Alexandria and the massive table that could fit at least fifty people . Gozi looked around . The place was familiar , but it felt different , like , someone had taken away the warmth of the old one .

A maid offered him a sit next to Antony and he proceeded to do it . Antony then and Cleo sitting down the last . They shared a look all of them , each one with a different expression and then Antony decided to speak .

" Gozi , tell me , what do you want . Or should I say Octavian ? ..."

" Your majesty , trust me , I am not trying to harm you or the kingdom " " What brings you here ? "

Gozi took a deep breath and began

" After Cleo stabbed me , my body became dust but my soul travelled to a place far away that looked like a jungle ..."

The first plate of food was served as Gozi was talking . Antony almost chocked on his food at hearing the word " jungle "

" The place was weird and I was confused until an ibis showed up ...I decided to follow it and it led me to the Nile river or some kind of river ..."

Antony was fixaded on his words

" There , I saw Osiris . He eyes eyeing me down , saying that I was only a piece of soil to him . He then told me that I deserved a second chance in life and before I knew it , I woke up in Egypt , as the Gozi I was before I became Octavian ..."

it couldn't be

" I decided I had to leave Egypt , and that's what I did . I grew up on the run , although I didn't mind . One night though , everything changed . Anubis came to me in my dream , saying he wanted me and Cleo..."

No this was a lie

" I woke up in terror and decided to come back here as possible to warn you that he is planning on attacking , sooner or later "

Antony took a few minutes to let Gozi's story go through his head . It definitely sounded fake , not that he couldn't see it , but Cleo , why couldn't see ?

" Did you seriously believe this guy ? " Antony asked Cleo , turning to face her

"Antony! "

" Did you seriously think , that he , is Gozi ? "

Cleo looked at Gozi then back to Antony

" Yes "

Antony started laughing , his expression becoming more and more hysterical

" You are funny Gozi , but your story does not work for me , you can go "

Gozi then lifted his arm up , revealing a snake pattern around his forearm

" Then what is this ? "

Antony and Cleo looked at in complete shock . The snake pattern of the sword ! The one that had

...

" Gozi , it is you "

He admitted as he continued on looking at his forearm

Cleo could not speak . She was not sure if he was Gozi before , but now , it was him .

" My deepest apologies Gozi "

" Apologies accepted your majesty "

" Please call me Antony "

" Alright Antony , as you wish ..."

Cleo continued looking

" Cleo ? " Antony asked her

" Are you alright ? "

" It is Gozi "

That was all she could say

By the end of the conversation , the food was already finished and the three of them exited the room , heading to their beds .

Cleo could not stop thinking about Gozi's snake pattern . That pattern that symbolized the end and death , was on his forearm . After so many years , it was back .

Gozi was walking next to her and Cleo decided to help him

" You are allowed to have a room here , since you are going to have to be here daily "

" Cleo it's necessary , I will find a place to sleep "

Antony then suddenly turned around

" No , you will stay here "

Gozi had no other choice , he had to stay here

" Alright I accept the room " Then , they reached their bedroom . " Goodnight Gozi "

" Goodnight "

Antony entered the room , leaving Cleo and Gozi alone outside .

" My room is this one over there ? "

Gozi pointed to a room next to their bedroom

" Yes "

He started walking towards it and entering it . It had the same decoration as the other was , gold walls , big bed , big window .

He turned around to see Cleo standing at the door of her room , staring at him

He smiled

" Goodnight Cleo "

Cleo then snapped out of it

" Goodnight Gozi "

She gave him the same smile back

The night had already covered Alexandria


	4. Chapter 4

The morning started pretty normal considering what had happened yesterday . The sunlight entering Antony and Cleo's room , signaling them to wake up , since the trumpet guy was not there to do that anymore .

Cleo turned her back against the sunlight , groaning at the annoying interruption from her sleep .

She felt the mattress move though

Antony had woken up . He leaned over her and kissed her shoulder " It's time to wake up Cleo..."

He whispered as to not startle her

" Five more minutes..." She groaned in response , she hated mornings .

Antony got up and changed , opening the curtains and letting the sun fully lighten the whole room .

Now , it was time to wake up .

Cleo slowly lifted herself up , her hair all tangled , her eyes sleepy . ' How does he have so much energy ? ... '

" Goodmorning Cleo "

" Goodmorning-...Antony " she was still sleep deprived He got closer to her , leaning in for a kiss .

" We have a big day today so we better get ready fast " .

" OOOHHH god... " Cleo groaned " What do we have ? "

" Well , I have to meet a few relatives of yours and as far as I remember you have some work downtown "

" What is it again ? Broken pipes or opening of a new store ? "

" I don't know Cleo , probably the usual " he chuckled

" Alright , ...I should probably get dressed "

" I will meet you in the dinner room "

And with that he was out of the room .

Cleo went about her usual routine . Washing her face , dressing up , brushing her teeth...nothing out of the ordinary . After she was done , she exited the bedroom and headed for the dinner room , until she turned to look at the door next to her .

Gozi's room

Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened yesterday and why she was sleep deprived .

' Is he awake ? ' she wondered . She looked left and right before approaching the door . She knocked and waited . Nothing

" Gozi ? Are you awake ? " Nothing

Then , she decided if no one was going to wake him , she would have to do it , by herself .

Cleo opened the door and looked around . No sight of Gozi . Had he vanished ? Maybe what happened yesterday was a hallucination ? Maybe he escaped ? ...

" Goodmorning Cleo "

" HOLY SH-! "

Cleo thankfully held the door for support after Gozi's sudden surprise . He was still in his sleep clothes , a piece of cloth in hand

" I was brushing my teeth and I couldn't hear you , sorry "

" Well , next time you decide to scare me do it when I am fully awake !!! " She snapped back at him .

He laughed " Alright Cleo , I will keep that in mind "

They remained like this for a few seconds until Gozi decided to break the ice

" Are you going to stand there ? ..." Cleo realized she was waiting at the door , looking at him . "

Oh ! Sorry I ... It's morning alright ? ..."

" I understand , you can come in... "

Cleo took a step inside the room , Gozi going to get himself dressed .

She looked out the window . What was happening ? Everything seemed like a cruel joke , or worse , a repetitive dream . She had missed adventure , but not this kind . The kind where war was involved . What could she do though ? It was not in her hands , or-

" I'm ready your majesty " Gozi snapped her out of her thoughts

" Please don't call me that "

" Alright , Cleo "

At the table there were all kinds of breakfast foods . Foods that both Antony and Cleo had both gotten used to everyday , on the other hand , Gozi seemed to be enjoying the whole courses .

It was a funny picture actually . Antony quietly sipping his tea , Cleo munching on her honey pie , and Gozi stuffing his face with food .

Cleo shifted her gaze from Antony to Cleo , waiting for something to happen . The only thing they had said was goodmorning and it had gotten , awkward ...

" Cleo "

Antony broke the silence

" Is everything alright ? "

" Yes ,...yes it is "

" Why aren't you guys eating ? " Gozi asked with a stuffed face

They both turned to looked at him , his face covered in honey and crumbs . Cleo started laughing while Antony chuckled at the mess

" I'm not really hungry , besides , I have to go now " Antony got up and kissed Cleo goodbye

" I will see you at lunch "

" Goodbye Antony "

" Bye Antony !!! "

The door behind them closed , leaving only Gozi and Cleo at the table

" Damn ...all this food being wasted "

Cleo laughed again

" Do you have anything to do today ? "

" Yes , I have to go to town again , something has occured and they need me . Boring stuff "

Gozi's gaze suddenly became disappointed

" What is it ? "

" I was hopind we could talk today , since yesterday I didn't finish tell you some stuff " he stopped to wipe his mouth " and I was thinking we could take a stroll down the Nile river , but if you don't have time , I respect that ..."

Cleo's eyes slowly light up . After all this time , finally , something fun

" YES YES! " She suddenly exclaimed

Gozi was a bit surprised and taken back

" Sorry I got ...excited "

His face was back again to his happy self . " Alright then , I will meet you there at 5pm , don't be late "

" I won't Gozi " she got up , ready to leave , but her eyes stuck on his .

Something fun

The day went by usual , at lunch , they all shared some laughs and news here and there . Cleo's relatives were planning on visitings next week , so that meant more preparations . God...

Until it was time to get ready for the meeting . She didn't know if Gozi had already left , but all that was going through her head was ' Don't be late !!! ' . When the sun was ready to go down , that was the time for her to leave .

Cleo got out of the castle through the secret pathway that she and Gozi would go through a lot when they were kids . Those times...

She ran , fearing the she would be late . Then she saw it , a figure that resembled him , lookind at the river

" GOZI !!! I'M HERE !!! " she shouted , her breath hitching

" Cleo ! " He turned around to see her " You are not late ! "

" Really ? God I thought I was , that's why I was running ! "

" Well , no " he chuckled , " But you are here now "

" True " she fixed her dress " Well , what do you want to say to me ? "

" Come with me and I'll tell you "

Gozi showed her the way next to the river and the two began taking a stroll .

A few minutes into the conversation , Gozi stopped talking about today and went back to what he originally called her here for .

" Cleo , I need to tell you some things ..."

" What is it Gozi ? "

" Cleo ... It has to do with the future "

The future , she trumbled when she heard that word

" Yes?..."

" Remember what I told you yesterday ? About me meeting Osiris ? Well , his fellow partner

Anubis , came to my dreams again last night . We need to move fast Cleo "

Now things started getting more and more confusing . Why did Anubis only want them ?

" Gozi , why us ? "

" Simple , because we were the only two people he possesed . We share the same source of energy

, since we both have the snake tattoo- "

" Only you . Mine faded the moment I was brought back to Egypt "

She lifted her arm to show him

" We still share the same energy though , to him , we are adaptors , something that he can get his power through . If we don't stop him , he will erase both of our existences "

Cleo couldn't say anything

" Can you understand ? "

" I can , ...I can understand wholeheartedly "

Her eyes shifted from the sand to his eyes

" What do we have to do ? You remember what happened last time . He is clearly very powerful "

" From what I have understood , we have the traces back to the jungle where you met Thoth "

" You know that that is impossible ? I literally had to find a book with a spell in it to go there-! "

Suddenly , she remember Bakari's book

" THE BOOK THAT BAKARI WROTE ! THAT'S WHAT LEAD ME THERE ! "

" Do you still have it ? "

" YES ! I think it's in the library or- in the tomb "

" We have the first trace Cleo ! We might go there ! "

" I know ! This is- "

" Scary ? "

They both took a moment

" Yes "

They continued walking , the sound of the river flowing in their ears

" Cleo "

" Yes ? "

" Do you still have the slingshots ? "

The memories came back . Slingshots in hand , running down the sand , aiming at rocks . His hand holding hers , the pranks that they would do , the tomb...

" I don't know , I think they got lost after the war "

" It's alright , I will make new ones , you said that they were easy to make . What do you say ?

Slingshoting tomorrow morning here ? "

" YES ! " she said enthusiastically

Suddenly , they both realized how late it was

" We should go back to the castle "

" You are right "

" We don't want the guards to start searching for us "

She laughed " You should say that again "

Then , they headed back , tracing a new path .


	5. Chapter 5

Another day passed , Gozi had the conversation with Cleo on his mind all night . He kept remembering Anubis and his words ...It was hell . He was coming down with headaches because of it , every tea , every medicine couldn't help him , that's when he knew that time had a limit . 

" How long have you known Gozi ? " 

Cleo snapped out of her gaze 

" Since we were kids " 

Antony huffed , a posture either from annoyance , or frustration 

" Yes but ... When you were really young or in your teenage years ? "

She was weirded out by his comment , _what had age had to do with how long she's known him ?_

" Since we were teenagers , but why are you asking this ? " 

" I , I wanted to see how close you two were based on how many years you were each other's friends . I wanted to know how much he might have hurt you " 

" I think you might be mistaken , he- " 

She suddenly remembered Octavian . That fucking asshole . He had caused millions of lives to be destroyed , and for what ? For power . 

She knew deep down though, that something was off 

" Cleo ? "

" Huh-yes? "

" Are you alright ? "

" Yes I just had a ...a-a very off topic thought. But back to what you said , no , he has not hurt me in any way , that was Octavian " 

Antony lowered the book he was reading 

" But he was Octavian , how sure are you that he can be trusted ? I basically let him in on a cautious note "

" God... Antony ...Listen , he is alright now , the guy behind him was Anubis , he told you himself . Adding to that , we talked last night , news are not good "

" What is it ? " He shifted his focus on the last part of the sentence 

" Anubis , he came back in his dream . He said we have to take action before he destroys everything , including the future " 

Memories of Hykosis came back . That overcrowded , dangerous city he was forced to survive in for all of his teenage years . He started remembering faces too , Khensu , Akila , Brian , Yosira...

" And what do we have to do ? " 

" Find the tablet " 

Ah yes , it was all coming back 

Maybe Gozi was not bad after all 

That afternoon Gozi joined them on a stroll to find the tomb where Antony and Cleo had stored the tablet in . It was awkward , to say the least . Antony kept asking Gozi questions about Anubis , questions that Gozi couldn't answer , because , he didn't know . Cleo , was staying silent .

" How far away is it ? "

" We tried to hide it as far as we could . After all , it cannot be seen by the public . We first had it stored in the palace , until we both started getting paranoid after Cleo had frequent trips there "

" Where ? "

" To the future " 

" Wait , you can go to the future ? "

" Yes , the tablet has been repaired and for it be activated needs the energy provided by the crown " 

Everything made sense . That's why she remembered everyone , even from the future 

They were standing outside of a big door with ancient egyptian markings on it . Something that had to do with cats , spaceships and stars . Only a small sign that said " DO NOT OPEN UNLESS YOU ARE THE OWNER " written over the markings .

" Here we are " 

" How do we go in " 

All of sudden , the crown that Cleo was holding started glowing , the tomb along with it , opening . Inside , treasures , gold , books and weapons were stored . It reminded Gozi of when they first find the tomb , untouched and mysterious , something that could lure anyone to go in . 

" Gozi are you coming ? " Asked Antony , him and Cleo already having entered the tomb 

" Yes ! Sorry It's that ... " He took a look around " it's all so ...familiar " 

" Where is it ? " Cleo exclaimed , looking through all kinds of stuff in front of her , frustrated 

Meanwhile , Antony was the only one not interested in seeing all the highly expensive things around him , instead , he was more interested in learning about the past ...

" Tell me Gozi , was here the place where you found the tablet ? " 

" I think so , we were playing with slingshots one day when Cleo hit a huge rock , causing it to fall down , breaking a building , but then behind the rock , tomb was revealed " 

" Then I think that you are right , this is the place you where first contacted with the sword and the tablet " 

" FOUND IT !!! " 

The two of them ran towards Cleo , who was putting the tablet on a large marble stand , dust covering it's whole surface . 

" HERE IT IS , THE ATA " 

" The Ata ? "

" Yes , the Uta one sends you to the future , and the Ata in the past . But when the thing with The Jungle happened and Octavian , the tablet somehow got destroyed , but we fixed it , maybe it can work now , since it did sent me to the future a couple of times after we returned "

" I think it will work " said Antony 

" We have to try it " 

Cleo held the crown over the tablet . The glow was there , the letters shining underneath the tablet , the whole tomb shaking 

Until it stopped 

" What ? " 

" What just ...happened ? "

" Oh No ...Don't tell me " Gozi went closer , touching the hieroglyphics 

" It didn't work?! How ? " Cleo said in frustration 

" This is unexplainable " 

" Something is wrong , maybe we should try another way ? " 

" What way Antony ?! "

" I don't know , maybe try wearing it ? "

" It doesn't matter "

" Everyone-"

" Why won't you try it ?! "

" BECAUSE IT DOES NOT MATTER SINCE IT DID GLOW WHEN I HELD IT- " 

" WILL YOU TO STOP FIGHTING ?!?!?! " 

Antony and Cleo looked at him 

" Cleo give me your hand " 

" Why-"

" Give me your hand and wear the crown " 

In silence , Cleo wore the crown and stretched her hand towards him . He took it in his own 

" Stand here " 

They stood in front of the tablet .

Suddenly , the glow appeared again 

Gozi opened his eyes and he was met with the old familiar , Nile River 

" Cleo " 

" Yes ? " Cleo said in shock . They weren't in Egypt 

" We are at the end of the universe " 

" Oh ...my god..." Cleo said as she walked around on the small island " I haven't been in this place in years ..."

" It's ...an unsual feeling " 

" Hello there " an unfamiliar voice greeted them 

" AAAHHH! " Cleo exlaimed , turning around to see 

Osiris? 

" Hello Gozi and Cleo "

" Y-Y-You are Osiris?!?!?! ..." Cleo asked while trying to stay calm 

" Yes , it's me , and with you being here it must mean that you found the tablet " 

" We did . Although we didn't thought- " 

" That it would bring you here ? I know Gozi , there is a reason " 

" What happened ?- " 

" IS THE FUTURE ALRIGHT ? KNOW ONE IS HURT ? " 

Cleo was in shock 

" Yes yes , everything is alright , for now " he took a breath " You two must have a lot of questions but let me tell you , you are on the right path " 

Gozi and Cleo looked at each other " Right path ? " 

" Yes , right path . You two have to do something though , to go be able to go the future " 

" What is it ? " 

" You have to remember the past " 

Gozi looked at them , confused " How ? Technically- " 

" Technically you two are in the past . But I don't mean it in that way , you have have to remember " 

" Remember what ? "

Osiris started fading 

" It appears that I have to go..." 

" WAIT OSIRIS DON'T LEAVE US- " 

" Goodbye you two..." 

They woke up in Egypt 

" My head..." 

" GOZI! CLEO ! " Antony ran up to them " I thought you were lost !!! " 

" What happened..."

" What ? "

" Cleo ? "

" We " 

" What happened to you ? Can you tell me ? "

The sat there in silence 

" We met Osiris , he said we have to remember the past if we want to go to the future "

" Whaaat?...How can this work if we are in the past ? " 

" We don't know , we have to act fast though , thankfully the future is alright " 

They shifted their attention to Cleo , who didn't seem very well .

" We have to get going " said Gozi " We will begin tomorrow " .


End file.
